Captain Marvel (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a superheroine who is the eponymous titular main protagonist of the 2019 superhero film Captain Marvel and will reappear as the one of main protagonists of Avengers: Endgame. An Air Force lieutenant turned Colonel, Danvers had ran afoul of the despotic alien race the Kree. A Tesseract-powered explosion gave her vast cosmic powers, thus she became Captain Marvel. She is portrayed by Academy Award winning actress Brie Larson, who also portrayed Mason Weaver in Kong: Skull Island, and Envy Adams in Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. History Military Service and Gaining her Powers Carol would join the United States Air Force, and befriend Maria Rambeau, and became her daughter's godmother, Monica. Danvers would meet Dr. Wendy Lawson, and became a contributor to Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. on the Light-Speed Engine. During one test flight, both her and Lawson were struck down by unknown assailants. Lawson informed Danvers of who she was, and attempted to destroy the engine, but was killed by the assailant. When Carol went to destroy the engine herself, it exploded, and she absorbed its powers and was knocked unconscious. The assailants were Starforce, a Kree unit led by Yon-Rogg, who decided to take Danvers as she could be some use since she absorbed the energy. She was taken to Hala where Yon-Rogg transfused his blood into her, and placed a Photon Inhibitor to suppress her powers and memories. Danvers was told that she was a Kree that had amnesia due to a Skrull attack, and went by the name "Vers" due it being the last letters on her damaged dog tag. ''Captain Marvel'' (2019) Call for Help Nick Fury would send a call for help to Danvers after Thanos successfully collected all of the infinity stones, and decimate half of the entire universe. Receiving the message, Danvers returned to Earth and located the page at the New Avengers Facility, where she meets the few survivors: Captain America, Black Widow, Hulk, and War Machine. Danvers entered the facility and encountered the Avengers, asking them where Fury was. ''Avengers: Endgame'' Quotes Gallery Captainmarvel.jpg|Captain Marvel on the first reveal poster. Captain Marvel (film) 43.jpg|Carol getting her powers from the engine. Captain Marvel (film) 42.jpg|Vers flying in space. Trivia *First superheroine to get a titular film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, second will be Black Widow in an upcoming film. *She is a fan of Guns N' Roses. *Captain Marvel was supposed to appear in Avengers: Age of Ultron, as she was originally in the script, but was removed. **She was also suppose to appear in Jessica Jones when it was going to air on ABC, but Trish Walker filled in the role, and the show went to Netflix. *Ronda Rousey, Katheryn Winnick, Natalie Dormer, Emily Blunt, Katee Sackhoff, Yvonne Strahovski, and Rebecca Ferguson were rumored for the role of Carol Danvers. See Also *Captain Marvel at the Marvel Cinematic Universe Navigation Category:Female Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Empowered Category:Movie Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Amnesiac Category:Pet owners Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Spoilers Category:Athletic Category:Inspiring Category:One-Man Army Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Sole Survivors Category:Space Survivers Category:Optimists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Avengers Members Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Rivals Category:Successful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Merciful Category:Titular Category:Remorseful Category:Universal Protection Category:Pure Good